Being Sick
by lovely-singularity
Summary: It's just your average White day. Or is it? When Chika call Michiru while coughing, what will she do? T for Chika's cursing. *short one-shot*


**I don't own Zombie-Loan. If I did, the series would still be ongoing and stuff.**

* * *

Michiru hums a tune while walking to her apartment. It is a year after she, together with her friends, payed of the huge debt. Everything went well since then, especially since Chika and Shito have a tighter bond than before (they still bicker from while to while). Her long pink hair following suit, she makes her way through the crowd. A sudden sound made her stop. She realizes it is her phone, and opens it to see that Chika is calling her. She quickly presses the green button, pressing the phone on her ear. "Hello?" she says. "Chika-Kun, is something wrong?" A faint cough indicated something.

"Yo, Pashiri," Michiru rolls her eyes. "can you come over now?" His voice is low, and pretty much said 'I'm sick!'. "I'm feeling quite fucking sick, and my old man and Momoka aren't here. Abroad again, y'know?" That is enough to convince her. So with determination, she makes a sharp turn to the right. To Chika's house then.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

Michiru arrives at her best friend's home. The small house had a darker aura than usual. No wonder. Usually, Chika's father Yuri would be jumping around, being affectionate towards his 'Squirrels'. The fact that he and Chika's little sister aren't here.

She knocks a few time, hearing a muffled 'I'm coming' followed by couching. Soon after the doors opens, revealing Chika who looked like he hadn't slept in days. Michiru instantly comes in, saying a quick hello, and then drags the taller male to the couch in the living room. He protest weakly, but wasn't able to stop the small girl from dragging him there. "Lie down!" Michiru said. "I'll make you some soup, so just go to sleep in the meanwhile." Chika pouts.

"But I don't wannnaaa," he whines, but Michiru ignores it. She walks into the kitchen, the place that she had seen many times before, and starts to make chicken soup. After a few minutes, Chika called her: "Michiruuuuu!" She audibly sighs. "It will be done in a minute. Just wait a moment, okay?" When it is done, she walks to the living room. His face is pale, showing that he really didn't feel well at all. Michiru stirs the soup a bit. "Oi, Pashiri, I can eat on my own." Michiru glares slightly at him. "You can't. And don't call me that anymore," she says annoyed. She feeds him, and a blush forms on his face. "H-hey, Michiru." She doesn't stop, and continues to do what she's doing.

After a few minutes she's done. "Alright, I'll gr-" before she could say anything else, Chika grabbed her by the arm. She gasps as he pulls her into a hug. Her face becomes beat red, and her hormones started to rage a bit. "Sleep," Chika said. "B-but-" Michiru protest. "Do it, or else I'm going to kill you." The girl huffs, irritated. But nonetheless, a few minutes later she falls asleep. Chika smiles softly, kissing her forehead. _I'm a great actor, _he thought as he stands up. He tucks Michiru in, and then went to search for _it_. He found it after few minutes, it laying somewhere random in his room (which he still needs to clean up). He shakes Michiru softly by the shoulder. "Michiru?" She slowly wakes up, and gives Chika a surprised look. "Happy White's day." He hands her homemade chocolate over.

"E-eh? Wha-but I-" She stops when Chika kisses her softly on the lips. At first she doesn't do anything at all, but not many seconds later she returns the kiss. She felt her head getting light. After a minute they separate to get air. Chika then smirks. "Felt love ya was too cheesy." Michiru sighs and rolls her eyes, but the smile on her face couldn't be hold back. "This is also cheesy, you know?" she teases. Chika blushes, and looks away. He mumbles a few swear words before looking at Michiru again. For the rest of the day Michiru teases him about it, but she also confessed that she fell in love with him too. She's that ever since he managed to get her out of Hakka's brainwashing.

* * *

**I honestly wrote this within a hour. Do I get a prize for that?**


End file.
